


sweater weather

by thewordweaver



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Inside, this place is warm; outside, it starts to pour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello just reposting things that I had deleted from my old old very old asianfanfics account lmao  
> I am very much not really in the kpop scene anymore so these are just here for the sake of being here
> 
> date originally posted on aff.com: December 2013  
> {the note at the bottom was the original a/n from then as well}
> 
> in memory of a friend  
> you will be missed dearly

## use the sleeves of my sweater

 

[january]

he always hated the way the grains of sand caught between his toes.

it was the beginning of the year when he found himself by the shore, a grimace on his lips as he recalled the last time he had visited the beach. Yixing had just broken up with him, and despite the far-too-polite way he had ended their relationship, standing there at the beach—even driving down the coast—always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

though his more rational self questioned why he was here in the first place if he hated it so much, his illogical side wanted him to stay a bit longer. with the sky above threatening to drown everything below any minute now, he needed the addition of brine to the whipping wind and biting cold to revive his senses. everything had felt far too numb lately.

after his body began shivering, he decided he would have to return another day and stay a little longer to revel in his masochism. with one hand clasped to his waist, he used the other to hold his shoes (socks stuffed safely inside), making the journey back to his car. on his way to the bridge that cut through the sand dunes, he spotted a piece of clothing abandoned on the sand. seeing how it looked only recently discarded as he approached it, he stopped once he was standing behind it, dropping his shoes to pick it up.

a simple, slate grey sweater with a pocket in the front, no graphic design nor tacky pattern to be seen.

Lu Han looked both left and right, but it appeared to him that he was the only guest at the beach that day. shrugging, he shook off the excess sand as best as he could before draping it over his arm and grabbing hold of his shoes once more.

head down, he walked across the bridge, glancing up when he heard rapid footsteps coming in his direction. not too far off, a man with sharp, sleek brown eyes and a round face jogged toward him, recognition lighting his eyes when they noticed the grey sweater hanging from his arm. Lu Han then stayed put, waiting until the man stopped in front of him, pushing auburn bangs away from his face as he tried to recover from his out-of-breath state.

he held the piece of clothing out to the man, nodding for him to take it. graciously, he reached out as he bowed slightly in thanks.

when their hands brushed, Lu Han couldn't tell what he felt, but when the stranger bowed again with the sliver of a smile, he knew he could feel it too.

with a small wave, the stranger turned, jogging back the way he came. a little disappointed by this, Lu Han let himself get lost in his own thoughts, not staying there for long; when he got to his car, he found the stranger parked next to him, leaning against the passenger door of his own car. upon seeing him, the stranger’s eyes lit up once again, a half-grin on his face. once Lu Han stood in front of him, ready to hop in his car, he handed over a slip of paper.

a name and a phone number had been scrawled onto the torn piece.

with an acknowledging nod and another smile, the stranger walked around the front of his car to the driver’s side, getting in and driving away. once in his own car, Lu Han looked the piece of paper over and programmed the name and number into his phone, sending an introductory text before starting his car.

when he walked through the door of his apartment, his phone sounded off in his pocket, alerting him to the new text message he had just received. pulling it out, he opened the text, laughing at the contents inside.

he concluded that “Minseok” had a nice ring to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[october]

after feeling up the front door (and the man in front of him) with his back to the barrier, Lu Han managed to get the door of their apartment open, the pair stumbling in through their moans and their kisses. making their way to his bedroom, the couple consisted of bashful blushes and fumbling fingers; shoes were kicked off; jeans were unbuttoned; jackets were unzipped; sweaters were pulled off.

when they finally tumbled into his bed, his hand shot out to his nightstand, absentmindedly searching for the container he knew was there, distracted by the way the other’s hands were touching him all over, two pieces of clothing left between them.

a brush here, a laugh there; a question asked, a response garbled. Minseok’s name became a mantra spilling from his lips.

his breath hitched higher and higher and higher until he unraveled beneath Minseok completely, the latter not far behind. through gasps of air, they exchanged tired smiles with gentle touches. even while sticky and sweaty from their bout, Lu Han still found himself shivering, the chilled air from outside permeating the room and the sheets covering them.

having noticed, Minseok slipped out of bed, finding his grey sweater amidst the trail of clothes leading to the bed. taking it with him, he crawled back under the sheets, pulling it over the other’s head, letting him slide his hands through the sleeves himself. in thanks, he buried his nose in the crook of the other’s neck, sighing appreciatively.

there was always warmth to be found in the sleeves of his sweater.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[november]

Lu Han’s hands rested in the pockets of Minseok’s sweater, having shamelessly stolen it from the latter’s part of the closet. he stood on the balcony, staring down at the lack of city life below and gazing at the skyscrapers standing tall against the backdrop of a cream-colored sunrise.

the world was just waking up and so was he.

he let out a breath of air as he shivered a little, watching as it dissipated in the air. the days were only getting colder (he didn’t appreciate that one bit), but he was sure he could manage. after all, he always made off with the warmest coats in the closet.

he could hear the soft sound of the sliding door opening, then closing, keeping the heat inside from escaping. a few seconds later, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a chin placing itself on his shoulder. he leaned back against the body, finding he could better brave the weather when a figure wearing just as many layers as he was (if not more) was with him, sharing each other’s warmth.

he couldn’t guess how long had passed before he felt Minseok’s hands let go of his waist and slide into the pockets of the sweater, fingers threading through his. but when Lu Han had shifted around a bit to readjust himself and make himself more comfortable, his fingers brushed against a foreign object that  hadn’t been in the pocket before; it rested in the center of the pocket. curious, he untangled their hands, grabbing hold of the item and pulling it out of the sweater to look at it.

a small, black suede box rested in the palm of his hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[december]

the rain fell heavily against the roof. with a promise to call and a kiss goodbye, Lu Han saw him off, frowning as he shut the door behind him. he always worried himself sick whenever Minseok had to drive in the rain, but having him do so wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. sighing and brushing away his irrational fears with a shake of his head, he plopped himself down on the couch, switching on the TV. with the volume low and the soothing patter of the storm, he fell asleep, phone resting on his chest.

 

_ The storm only grew heavier as he drove, his field of vision shrinking by the minute. With cautions glances at each lane beside him, he zipped down the highway, counting down the exits as he neared the one he needed to take. _

_ The driver in the left lane needed to take the same exit. _

_ With no indication of their need to switch lanes, the car beside him merged suddenly into his lane, causing him to brake hard. The steering wheel of his car locked up, not allowing him to change lanes. _

_ The back end of the car now ahead of him slammed into the front of his car, sending the vehicle spinning out of control. _

_ By the time his car stopped spinning, the impact of the crash and the force of the spins left him wounded and disoriented. As his hand weakly reached for the steering wheel and his foot pushed at an unresponsive gas pedal, he stared into the headlights of the oncoming cars, unable to move out of their way. _

_ His eyes fell closed just before the first car made contact. _

_ ‘ **I’m sorry, Lu Han.** ’ _

 

he woke up suddenly with a startled gasp, eyes opened wide as he stared at the ceiling in shock. the nightmare he’d just had left his heart racing, placing a hand over it to get it to calm down. sitting up, he felt his cell phone fall into his lap, glancing down at it. checking the time, he then grew concerned, finding that he didn’t have any missed calls.

the words that woke him up from his dream haunted his thoughts.

trying at his lower lip, he twisted the cool band of silver around his right ring finger as his anxiety grew, making up any and every excuse for the lack of messages from Minseok. even with traffic, the commute should’ve only taken about half an hour. Lu Han decided to give him half an hour more.

it went by with not one word.

ultimately deciding to blame it on Minseok’s tendency to forget, he changed the channel to the news as he got up to pace, trying to push the unwarranted feeling of dread to the back of his mind.

he tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped when Breaking News announced an accident on the interstate.

he tried to ignore the pain in his heart when the reporter shared that a young man was killed in the crash.

he tried to ignore the tears that pricked his eyes when a picture of the demolished car appeared on the screen.

his vehement denial began as a whisper, a whisper he could barely even voice due to the way his entire mouth had gone dry. his voice rasped as he prayed for Minseok’s safety, dialing and redialing when he continued to be sent straight to voicemail.

before he could call for the fifteenth time in a row, he received a call, accepting it right away. the voice on the other end did not allow him to speak, explaining, in detail, the purpose of this call. his knees gave out as he collapsed on himself, sobbing.

his tears stained the slate grey of Minseok’s sweater.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[january]

he always hated the way the grains of sand caught between his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> on December 2nd, 2013, my coworker and friend was killed in a car accident. I didn't find out until the day after, December 3rd, and as you can imagine, I was rather distraught.  
> one of the ways I cope with my feelings is through writing, and so I felt that writing this story would be a good outlet for the grief I feel, regardless of the fact that this story's probably gonna bum everyone out, hahaha.  
> in case you're wondering as you're looking at that article, Sean's car is that bluish one, completely and irredeemably fucked up closer to the left of the picture.  
> yeah there was no way he was gonna survive that. I know.  
> I'm sure wherever he is, it's painless.
> 
> Maybe someday, in another life,  
> we'll finally get to have that Pokémon battle.
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
